Zarcon Case File: CTVF-008
by Robin Gurl
Summary: UPDATE: 2/20/19 Sven and Romelle are trying to foil Zarcon's latest plans to rule the universe. This time they find out something strange. Zarcon has been cloning humans. A Shiro origin story.
1. Chapter 1

CTVF-008

By Robin Gurl

Notes: I am combining the new Voltron with the old one. This story is about Shiro but that's all I'm going to say. If you can figure out what the title means good for you. Everyone else, it will be revealed!

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Chapter 1

"I never thought I'd see the day I'd be working against the Garrison." Sven sighed looking through the documents one of his men had snuck out and off Earth.

"It's not the entire Garrison."

"Right, it looks like it almost split into two when Zarcon reappeared," Romelle said as she read some of them herself. "Planets that were basically too small to defend themselves have no way to stand up to that evil man."

"What is this?" The Swedish man leaned forward on the table, pushing a paper forward with his hand. "What is CTVF-01? It's all in this handful of documents."

Romelle's eyes widened, "Mine too. Whatever it is, it looks like a giant operation. Its spread over many planets."

"The base of it all seems to be on this planet here. All of the shipments of materials are being dropped off here and here only."

"We heard no one speak of CTVF-01 while we were there, sir." The young soldier stood tall saluting.

"However, there was a shipment headed somewhere that day with precious cargo. Whatever the cargo was it was alive. I heard them talk of keeping it alive." The other soldier explained.

Sven looked to Romelle then back to the young men. "At ease, you both did well. You may leave." He waited until they were out of ear shot then sat back down arms crossed in thought.

Romelle watched him smiling softly, "I know that look, what are you planning?"

"Whatever Zarcon has going on there, you can bet it's not good and will harm a good many innocent people." He glanced over at the Princess then gave a shy smile, "I always love to ruin Zarcon's plans, shall we go pay the base a visit?"

"By ourselves? Should we call the force?"

Sven shook his head, "Not this time. Five big lions either by themselves or formed into a giant robot will be way too easy to spot. You and I can sneak onto that planet with ease and get some intel as to what is going on."

"Sven, I don't like this. At least let them know what is going on." She pleaded, "We don't need to get stuck out there by ourselves. I won't lose you again!"

Sven stood and turned towards her, "You didn't lose me before and you won't now. But if you insist I will go call them."

She sighed relieved nodding, "Please! I'll go get our ship ready."

Romelle stepped out first wearing her camouflage uniform, binoculars hanging around her neck and a radio on her belt. "It's safe."

Behind her Sven followed her dressed the same way. "According to the map the base is about half a mile in that direction."

The area was heavily wooded and surrounded by forests every direction one looked. But it wasn't even heavily guarded. There were none of Zarcon's robot guards around at all. "Be on your guard," He whispered tugging her hand gently as they stepped over the thick brush. "I don't like how quiet it is."

After half an hour or so they walked up onto the base. It looked empty. Sven darted out from one of the trees a small box in his hands. He knelt down by the door and hooked the box up to it pressing a few buttons. A few seconds later the doors open. He silently waved Romelle to him and she darted over.

They waited for the door to completely open and give the security alarms if any a few seconds to go off. When nothing happened they both walked in turning flash lights on. They were faced with two different directions, a left and a right.

Sven turned and kissed Romelle gently on the cheek, "I think we need to split up."

The Princess gently tugged his chin and kissed him on the lips. "Be safe." She whispered. He pulled away and she watched him leave, her heart sinking with dread like it always did when they were split up.


	2. Chapter 2

CTFV-008

Chapter 2

Romelle looked into each of the rooms that were open with her light, laser blaster in her other hand ready to attack just in case. So far, yet again, she had come up empty. In one of the last rooms she saw a teddy bear lying on the ground. "…a childs toy? What is this doing here?" She picked it up and froze after hearing a noise down the hallway.

She quickly hid behind the door holding her breath, waiting for whatever it was to appear. It groaned and grunted sliding itself down the hallway ever so slowly reaching her room.

"W-Whose..t-there…?" The voice sounded weak, almost human but there was something else wrong with it.

She swallowed nervously, sweat beading down the side of her face as she clenched her blaster tighter in her hand. Romelle forced herself to move holding her gun up, "Freeze!" Whatever she was going to say next disappeared from her mind, her mouth hung open aghast with fear and curiosity at the same time.

A half human half creature all but crawled to her. It's legs looked like it was melting, the face barely recognizable. She stepped back only a few steps her fear not letting her go any further. The creature reached out for her with a gooey hand before it fell to the ground melting into a hissing of steam and chemicals.

Her mind was racing as she fought to keep herself from throwing up. She wretched a few times finally able to back away as far as she wanted. The puddle was still sizzling.

With shaking hands she lifted the radio, "S-Sven come in p-please.." She couldn't stop her voice from shaking.

"Sven here, what is it? Are you ok?" Romelle had to swallow again as tears streamed. "Romelle? Speak to me. Are you in trouble? Romelle!"

"S-Shh..I-I'm here Sven….." She fell leaning against the wall just a few feet away from the puddle of goop. "I-I don't know what I just saw ..but it approached me…a-and melted right in front of me."

"Do you need me to come get you?" His voice sounded worried, rightfully so.

She wanted to say yes but knew their mission was more important. She shook off her fear and shook her head, "N-No Sven…I think I'm ok. …J-Just be careful."

"Will do."

The radio then went silent. She forced herself to her feet and walked over again kneeling down to check out what had happened. There was an aluminum wrist band that had survived the disintegration process – etched in it was "CTVF- 03"

She backed up wiping tears from her eyes. "What is going on?"

He snuck swiftly around the corridor ready for any attack that might happen. His heart was still beating fast at hearing Romelle over the radio. What had she seen? A melting human? That was impossible. He shuddered knowing deep down that nothing was impossible with Zarcon.

The world he had seen after being caught was one he would never forget. It was a burden he was going to carry with him the rest of his life. He had somehow come to peace with it but sometimes the horror was just too much.

The horrors like what Romelle just described. People being used for Zarcon's evil purposes, their lives meaning nothing to the evil Alien Emperor. No amount of training from the Space Academy could have prepared him for the reality of what he was doing now.

He just hoped she was safe and ok. As he rounded the next corner a green light was seen coming from a room with an open door.

Sven entered the room quietly looking around, it looked like a lab of some sort. He walked over to the desk to see what he could find. He saw diagrams and journal entries detailing the process that went on here.

His eyes widened, "C-Cloning human beings? What for?" He looked around making sure he was still alone before pulling out a small square camera that was barely the size of his hand. He started to take as many pictures as quickly as he could of everything he saw.

" _Subject 02 lasted four days, only to disengrate on impact of bumping into a solid object. Was unable to save."_

" _The ingredients aren't stable yet. Adults impossible to clone as of now. Trying new protocol."_

He flicked to another stack of papers, his eyes moving as he skimmed quickly.

" _Discussion of whether or not humans are strong enough for our purposes."_

" _CTVF-01 died with in minutes but making progress."_

"Need DNA of already alive humans to start process." Sven read the last line eyes narrowing.

The crying of what sounded like a human child echoed down the hallway, the direction which Sven hadn't explored yet. He closed the folders and put them back exactly the way he found them before putting his camera back into his front pocket.

Quietly he started down the hallway to find out what was crying. He could only hope it was human.

Romelle entered a room down the left side of the corridor her own camera out as she took pictures of the facility and everything she could find. The Garrison had to know about this and if they couldn't be trusted, SOMEONE had to know.

Looking around she saw a file cabinet. Turning off her big flash light and turning on her smaller one she stuck it between her teeth and started to flick through the files. Her eyes widened as she saw files on all of the Voltron members. Her fingers stopped flipping at seeing Sven's file.

She quickly pulled it out and laid it out on the floor. "Why would they need all of this information on Sven? Or anyone?" She whispered to herself.

It had all of his information since he was born: where he was born, what blood type he was, what vaccinations he was given, etc. Then a small unlabeled vial in a tiny clear envelope could be seen attached to the file. She picked it up and looked at it under her flash light. There was a clear liquid, maybe a drop, but that was it. She stuck it in her pocket and quickly closed the file putting it back. She pulled her sleeve back looking at her watch. Just enough time to get back to the ship for their meet up.

Sven poked his head into the room where the crying was coming from and looked around. Once again there was no one. He lowered his gun and walked towards the rows of cribs. They were all empty except one.

Still on his guard, he walked over and looked down into it. Eyes widening at what he saw. There was a baby boy.


	3. Chapter 3

CTVF-008

Chapter 3

By Robin Gurl

Sven looked the boy over, the baby looked normal. He couldn't find any wounds or anything abnormal at first sight. On the boy's wrist was a metallic bracelet. He reached out and read what it said, "CTVF-08…?"

At the sound of his voice the baby started to cry and wail. Sven almost dropped his flashlight startled at the wail before he managed to compose himself and quickly pick up the child. He tried to rock him to stop him from crying. "Shh, please baby, don't cry. I won't hurt you." His voice seemed to fall on deaf ears at first until he hugged him close, then the child went quiet.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he looked around nervously hoping no one had heard the baby. It was eerily quiet. It was as if the base had been abandoned quickly, so quickly they had forgotten a child. Not that it surprised him, Zarcon wouldn't care about a human child.

The baby boy curled up in his arms falling asleep as Sven tried to figure out what to do. He sighed and looked down at the child. Maybe he could get him back to the Garrison and find his real parents. Zarcon must have stolen him from someone. Surely they were worried sick and looking for him.

"Alright, baby, it looks like you're coming with me." He said out loud. "Just stay quiet if you want to get out of here.."

Romelle was pacing by their space ship worried. It was 30 minutes past their meeting time. Her mind was racing. Should she run back and check on him? Was he hurt? Did he hit his head? Did he run into trouble?

She didn't know why she was so worried… he was just a "crazy" man who rescued her when Lotor kidnapped her, escaped with her back to Polix and at the end of it all he had decided to stay with her. They were just friends… friends who exchanged romantic kisses, hugs and spoke..sweet..nothings. She shook her head to clear all of that. They were friends, JUST friends.

After all he was a flyer, a pilot for the Garrison. He belonged in Blue Lion and not stuck with her on Polix. He was not the most attractive man she'd ever met nor did his accent make her swoon every time he spoke to her. She was NOT attracted to him – at all.

She wrung her hands frustrated and twirled around ready to go help him in anyway she could when she saw him running towards her with something in his arms.

Her heart pounded quickly relieved that he was ok. He got closer and she froze her mind racing again. He was carrying a child?

"Romelle, I'm sorry. I was trying to get out without being seen. Are you alright?" He asked panting as he was finally able to stop sneaking around.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright..but Sven ..what ..who.. is that?" The blonde asked her voice showed how relieved she was that he was safe.

"Ah, um, I'm not quite sure. I found him in a crib back in a room on the side I explored. Along with notes of their experiments."

"I found a lot of things as well, documents on the Voltron Force including you. When we get back to Polix I'll show you." She explained reaching down to pick up the child and cradle him in her arms. Her hands were shaking as she did, she half expected it to melt like the other one had.

"Whoever he is, he is #8." Sven explained as they entered their ship. He started to program the navigation to head back to Polix. "What I don't understand is why did they abandon this entire base and leave evidence behind? It makes no sense, Romelle. I'm thankful he's not injured but why keep evidence alive?"

"Who knows why Zarcon does anything," She responded placing a hand on his arm smiling up at him reassuringly. "Just be glad that this little one wasn't a casualty. He has a chance to get back with his family."

His angry tense facial expressions relaxed when she touched his arm. He sighed nodding hanging his head. "You're right of course."


	4. Chapter 4

CTVF-008

Chapter 4

By Robin Gurl

Bandor heard the space ship landing and knew his sister was back home. He was ready to lecture Sven again about keeping his sister safe. He didn't understand what Romelle saw in him. Sure, Sven was a former Voltron pilot and the best Navigator in the Galaxy Garrison but all of that was before he had sort of lost his mind.

All he saw was a man trying to keep it together and his sister was swooning over him. His sister never swooned over anyone. The past suitors her advisors tried to find her were all annoying and not what she wanted according to her. In all honesty he didn't see any difference between Sven and the other suitors except their position in society. The others were Princes and Kings, Sven was a flyer. Bandor sighed, he was beginning to think she was never going to settle down and have children. And if she didn't have children there would be no heir to the thrown if something happened to either of them.

After the smoke cleared from the burners, Bandor ran down to meet her. He skidded to a stop as Sven helped her out. His sister was carrying a baby.

His eyes narrowed as he reached for his sword at his side, a growl escaping his mouth. "What did you do to my sister?!" He held out his sword to the other man.

Sven blinked confused, "I've done nothing to your sister."

"Why does she have a baby!?" He demanded.

Romelle rolled her eyes, "Bandor you stop that! Sven has done nothing to me. We found the baby on Zarcon's base."

Bandor dropped his sword from Sven but kept his eye on him. He then shifted his gaze to his sister. She looked unharmed and .. happy for once.

Sven finally realized what Bandor had been implying and his face turned a bright red. "B-Bandor please, I would ..never… unless… she wanted….I mean…" He stammered before turning around to go back inside the ship – he ran right into the door.

Romelle winced but smiled, she had never seen him so worked up before. "Sven it's alright, Bandor knows you didn't do anything." It was sort of cute to see him stumbling around embarrassed.

The moment was broken though once the baby started to cry. He kicked around in Romelle's arms trying to tell them he was hungry.

The Princess held him out from her at first trying to figure out what was wrong. "A-Are you hungry? You were asleep earlier…Sven what do I do?"

Sven looked on helplessly as well. It was Bandor who finally took the child from his sister. "He's probably scared, hungry and cold. We should take him to the medic and have him checked out."

He sheethed his sword and held the baby close rocking him a bit. Romelle watched shocked. "When did you learn to care for a child?"

"I've watched mothers in town do it …and I guess it just came naturally?" He admitted sheepishly. "Come on lets go see the doctor."

The doctor looked the child over glancing over at the three watching him numerous times during the process. "Well he looks completely human and I would give him a clean bill of health. I don't believe what I'm saying but Zarcon's men kept his child in perfect health. You say you just found him?"

Romelle nodded. "We think he was accidently left behind. Sven was curious if he got kidnapped from Earth."

"That is a possibility. His blood type is earthian. There doesn't seem to be a trace of Altean or Polixian blood in him."

"What of the Galra?"

The doctor shook his head handing a space ration to the baby to eat. The child held it and started to put it in his mouth. "Galra have purple blood, his is red."

Sven crossed his arms, watching the baby eat. "So someone knows who this kid is on Earth."

"I will get his DNA and we can send it off the Garrison. They will have his DNA on file if he was stolen."

"Sven, we can't trust this file to just anyone. We've already found out that some of the Garrison is corrupt. It will need to be sent with the highest security."

Sven smirked, "I know just the person to do it."


	5. Chapter 5

CTVF-008

Chapter 5

By Robin Gurl

It had been over two weeks since they had sent the DNA to the Garrison. Charles, Sven's right hand man, had hand delivered it himself. Since then, Romelle and Sven had done their best to learn how to take care of the baby now in their care.

Both looked exhausted as neither had gotten any sleep. The child didn't sleep through the night always waking up crying. It had taken them three nights to realize the child was hungry when it woke up. After that it became a little easier to deal with.

The nursemaids offered to take care of him but Romelle insisted that she do it. She didn't want to admit that she was loving this "playing house" with Sven. However, she couldn't tell if he was enjoying it just as much or not.

"Isn't this lovely? It's like having our own child." She said aloud that morning as she rocked the child in her arms.

"Don't get too attached he will be going back to his parents hopefully." Sven remarked as he read through the reports that had been delivered over night.

She stuck her tongue out playfully but knew he was telling the truth. She couldn't get too attached, he wasn't theirs. He had parents on Earth somewhere that were waiting for his return.

The baby gooed and giggled in her arms smiling up at her. Every time she looked into his eyes she was certain the baby looked like Sven. But that was ridiculous. Of course the baby didn't look like him. She was just seeing things and enjoying the day dream of them being together.

Sven watched her over the tops of his papers, gaze softening as he watched her play with the baby. Romelle looked beautiful with a child, she was going to be a wonderful mother when she get married. With the baby's dark hair it almost looked like his child.

Romelle was holding his child…. No their child.

He blinked and shook his head to clear those thoughts away. She and he weren't courting, she was a princess and he was a flyer.

Bandor was standing over his shoulder from where he sat and Sven shivered as he felt the icy gaze on his neck. He felt the younger boy lean over close to his ear. "Don't even think about it."

Sven cleared his throat and he stood up. "Bandor, please. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I know that glance in your eyes!"

Romelle looked up from the child to her brother. She sighed, "Bandor, stop! You're becoming a brat over this."

"He was looking at you! I saw him!"

"And what if he was?"

Her brother turned bright red grumbling. He clenched his hands into fists. "I think you know." Behind him Sven hurried out of the room not wanting to be the target of Bandor's anger anymore.

Romelle's gaze hardened as she stood up cradling the baby. "Bandor, I've had just about enough of you and your attitude towards Sven." She looked around the room then glared at her little brother. "Look, you've scared him away!"

"Good riddance. Romelle, people are talking. Even more so now that you have a baby and it looks like him." He tried to explain. "You're not even wed! Not that the advisors would allow that to begin with.."

The blonde stuck her nose up in the air as she normally did whenever he brought up this topic. "So what? Isn't it MY choice whom I choose?"

"Yes but Sven isn't one of the choices."

Romelle pushed past Bandor holding the baby tightly. "You will never understand, Bandor."

"Understand what?"

"What it's like to have everyone around you forcing you to marry someone you don't even know." She turns tears in her eyes briefly. "….Sven is the only one who doesn't hound me about this subject."

"M-Melle- wait! I-I was just …" He watches as she walks out wiping her eyes with one hand. It had been an up hill battle since she had turned 16. According to her advisors she fought them every step of the way in finding a husband. They had let it go to the wayside when Zarcon had attacked. He had never seen her interested in any man they had offered. Any man at all.

That was until she met Sven.

Bandor was convinced this rosey atmosphere would disappear the moment Sven was called back to the Garrison. Instead of being called back, he had been put on Polix as the ambassador and Garrison liaison between the planets. This made Bandor angry. Not only was he bewitching his sister but Sven was also taking up space on their planet. They had never needed any Garrison protection and certainly didn't need it now.

Sven wasn't going to win this fight. Not if Bandor had any say about it.

Sven glanced up from talking with some of the guards to see Romelle stalking out of the room. The baby was crying loudly in her arms. He walked over quickly and took the baby from her arms rocking him. "Easy, baby. What's wrong?" He then looked to the blonde who stood by his side. She didn't lift her head to look at him. "Romelle?"

She wanted to respond and pretend it was all ok but it wasn't. Nothing she ever did was going to make anyone happy. Bandor was never going to get along with Sven. Her advisors were never going to like him. Even if they did allow it, Sven would never date her. What would a flyer want with a princess? "…I-I'm going on a walk. I need some fresh air."

He watched her leave confused as the baby dozed in his arms. "..I don't understand women at all." The baby cooed as if understanding.


End file.
